pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Tortured Prisoner
(Melee) 3-4 /s (Contact) |health = 75-125 |speed = Fast |appearsin = Prison }} The Tortured Prisoner is the boss for the Prison map in the Pixelated World Campaign in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance It is an executed death row prisoner as it has a burnt head with an electric chair's head component with its wires dangling around, where they were torn from the chair's. Indicating the body's reanimation by the disease. It has an orange ripped prisoner jumpsuit, red eyes in an entirely charred head and face, black shoes, green skin, and a muscular build. It also has two gray bands, possibly cuffs from the electric chair, one on each arm. In the 11.3.0 patch, it gained electric arks discharging from its wires, dealing contact damage before it can even attack. Stats Behavior It charges into the player and pummels them with its right arm. If near the boss, it will deal contact damage because of the electricity discharging from the electric chair's component on its head. Levels *Prison (boss) Trivia *It resembles the Charger from the Left 4 Dead series, except in PG3D that it charges into the player other than straightforward. *Its melee attack mechanic is exactly the same as that of the Pharaoh Golem. *It replaced the Crook Zombie in its respective map as of the 11.0.0 update. *After the removal of the Demon Boss, Dark Eyed Alien, and Crook Zombie, this and the Evil Chicken Man are the fastest Bosses in the game. *The Tortured Prisoner could've been executed with the electric chair found in one of the rooms in Prison. **However, it is unknown how he got zombified. **Also, it is unknown how the electric chair found in the Prison is not broken since you can clearly see components of the electric chair on him, which means he must have broken the chair. * This and Slender Man are the only bosses to have secondary contact damage other than its melee. * It has one reskin, being the one in raids. Tips * You can fight him and score easy damage by using weapons with wall break and shooting him through the fence. ** This also works with any kind of Flamethrower (or Electro Thrower) type weapons, since the flames can hit entities through a wall. * Simple use a good primary or even a melee weapon to fight him. The only circumstance where he is actually dangerous is if you are still at low levels or have no armor. * You can also use the invisibility gadget and take advantage of its AI not moving when the player is invisible. * Have a good mobility melee weapon to flee when it gets too close to you * Don't try to grab the Heavy Machine Gun after the boss dies. Wait until the body is gone as trying to grab the weapon will result in the dead boss hurting you, due to the electricity from the exposed wires. * Rocket jumping helps because the boss doesn't use projectiles. Bugs * If you go invisible by using the Stealth Bracelet or Sword Of Shadows, the model of the boss immediately freezes and walks like that until it sees you. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Campaign